What is love?
by Avalonthewolf
Summary: Nora is not one for love or relationships, until she meets a boy who changes things up easily. Is he the one for her or is she too blind to see it? Alternate Universe, Regular Highschool containing just about pretty much every character in the book. Just take out all the angel and nephilim buisness and you got this story. Enjoy reading! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys, this will be my first fan fic. I've actually written some before but they were pretty bad so I deleted all of them. Lmao. So, anyways, I read this book series in like a week because I loved it so much. I decided to write an AU for it because I thought it would be fun for them to be all normal humans and such. Just to see how things go. So I hope you enjoy reading and please R & R if you like it or would like to give me some helpful tips on writing. Thank you so much. (: **

**(Also, I will be switching POV quite a bit between characters.)**

* * *

_Nora's POV_

Summers over and today will be the first day of high school. I'm finally a senior, just one more year and I'm free. Well, sort of. I still have to go to college, which I'm pretty excited about. Theres a reason I try my hardest to get good grades, I want to get into a great college one day.

But anyways, lets stay on track. Todays the first day of high school and I'm actually a nervous wreck. Vee texted me earlier saying there was a rumour going around that we have a few new students. We live in a small town so new students is big news. It's making me anxious and I really dont know why. It shouldn't be a big deal. I guess I'm just overthinking things.

I was all ready for the day, throwing on a pair of jeans and a tanktop with a hoodie over it. I'm not in the mood for fancy clothes today, even if it is the first day. Vee might be a little upset about that, but it's not like I have a boyfriend to impress. I don't need, or want, a boyfriend. Seriously, I find it pointless. All I need is good grades, a boyfriend could get in the way of that.

Vee is outside waiting for me in her car, honking her horn to get me to hurry up. I roll my eyes and jog over, hopping inside the passenger, and buckling up. I ignore Vee's narrowed gaze. I can tell shes studying my outfit, judging it.

"Hoodie? Jeans? Really." Vee musters up a sigh. I give a little shrug of my shoulders but say nothing. My prayers are answered and she doesn't say anything else, just puts the car in drive and heads to school. The car ride is quiet but I like it. Its a little strange, Vee is usually never quiet, her mouth always seems to be moving. That isn't the case right now.

"First day jitters?" I asked, glancing over at her. She shrugs, "Yeah, sorta. Wanna tell me the reason for your choice of clothing?" I shake my head with a small groan, "I didn't bother getting all dressed up. I'm tired." I mutter, a yawn forcing its way out of my mouth. She nods, "Oh, I see." She says a bit sarcastically.

She pulls into the school's parking lot and we hop out, pacing ourselves. Taking a slow walk as we make our way up the stairs to the school's entrance. Its already bustling full of people entering. The halls crowded with people talking, some girls in the bathrooms putting on makeup, and then a few people already having their things and sitting inside their first period class.

Vee and I take a corner and pull out our schedules. I have history and she has trig. "Damn it, I wish we were together. We only have a few classes together this year." She pouts, skimming through her schedule then mine. "Yeah, it really sucks." I sigh, shoving the paper back into my pocket before Vee looks it over for the eigth time. "I'll see you in third period." I nod. Thats the first class we have together out of the five, art.

Before another word can be spoken, the bell rings, telling everyone to get to class. I give one last nod and smile to Vee before heading off to my first class. History. Of course I have to have this class first period, when I'm still trying to wake up. Well, atleast I didnt have Trig like Vee.

I make my way into the classroom, being the fifth person in the room. I quickly take the first seat I find as people begin piling into the room. I sigh softly, my elbow on the desk and my cheek resting against my fist. Eyes on the doorway, studying every person that walks in.

I didn't find anyone special to my eye, just people I have known since first grade or earlier. However, three people caught my eye. I knew only one out of the three of them. Scott came first. I have known the guy for a long time. Hes a pretty close friend of mine. Some rumours have gone around that he wants to be more than friends, but I completely ignore it.

He smiles at me and waves. I do the same, beckoning him to sit at the chair beside me. He walks over and takes a seat, leaning back with his arms crossed. "Hows it going, Grey?" He asks with a grin. I smile and shrug, "Same old, same old." I respond, before looking back to the door.

The next two enter the room together, telling me that they knew each other. They were the new students. They were both fairly tall, about 5'9 to estimate. One had dark black hair and the other had sort of a brownish redish color, making him quite Irish looking. They both seemed pretty quiet but they were talking with each other, making their way through the room to grab seats next to each other.

As they passed, the one with the black hair made eye contact with me. It made butterflies spring in my stomach, which has never really happened to me before. Maybe it was because of the way he grinned at me or the how his eyes were so black, it felt like I was trapped inside another universe. A dark, mysterious universe that I couldnt escape from. It sent a chill down my spine and made me look away.

"Nora, you alright?" I hear Scott's questioning voice, and I look up at him and nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." I mutter, glancing at him before staring down at the desk. He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

Whatever had just happened, was probably the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. I have never felt that way before. Ever. I could seriously care less when guys look at me, grin at me, or flirt with me. Why was this one different?

I slowly move my eyes across the room to look at the two boys, who have gone silent to listen to the teacher that just entered the room and began introducing himself. I couldn't help but stare at him, sutdying him. That was before his eyes move over to me, catching my gaze. I blush and quickly look away. I noticed the grin on the face before I turned my head. He caught me staring, how embarassing.

"Students, we have two new classmates today. Rixon Walsh and Jev Cipriano." The teacher announces, pointing them out as he calls out their name.

"Please, call me Patch." The one named Jev says loudly, nodding his head. The teacher smiles and nods, "Sorry, Patch Cipriano." He corrects himself, before turning his attention back to the focus topic of the day.

I glance over at the two, now knowing their names. Jev and Rixon. No, not Jev, Patch. What an odd nickname, it doesn't have anything to the name Jev. I frown but shake the thought away. I have absolutely no interest, I tell myself. I just have to get through the first few periods of the day before I can talk to Vee and tell her about this strange feeling. I wish time could go by faster.

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright, that'll do for the first chapter, haha. So, I don't remeber Rixon having a last name(?), so I just picked one out for him lol. Well, I hope you all enjoy reading this and I will try and update soon. Review and Favorite, maybe? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Thanks so much guys for the favorites and follows...already lol. I really am enjoying this story the more and more I think about it. So heres the next chapter, enjoy! (:**

* * *

_Patch's POV_

First day of school, in a new town. This ought to be interesting. Considering Rixon and I have gotten suspended from atleast 4 other different schools. Maybe we'll beat out record.

Before you start imagining things, no. We don't do drugs and we don't underage drink. Well, we have once, but let me tell you, it tasted like shit. Never doing that again.

However, we do have a history of gambling. We're one of the best, we can win anything. Money, jackets, and even cars. You bet it, we win it. Rixon decided to keep it on the down low for a while, though. We don't want to get kicked out in the first week. That's actually kind of embarassing. I hop into the driver seat of my sleek, black mustang. Rixon riding shotgun. Don't want to be late on our first day.

* * *

We drive into town, heading for the high school. Parking in the parking lot and getting out. It seems as if everyone else is already inside except for a few other stragglers. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I take a slow walk as we make our way inside. Rixon pulls out a map from his pocket, studying it for a moment before grunting and switching directions.

"Where are you going?" I asked, raising a brow at him. He chuckles, pointing over to a set of lockers at the opposite side of the hallway. "My locker is over there." He replies with a smirk before continuing his journey. I turn the opposite direction, glancing at my locker. Looks like were not exactly together. Just a few feet away, I guess. "Perfect." I mutter, slamming my locker open and stuffing a few things inside.

Rixon raises a brow a me and frowns, "Something the matter, eh? Upset you can't be beside me?" He asks with a short grin. I glare over at him for a second before grinning myself. "No, it's great. I won't have you stinking up my space. Did you forget to put on some axe this morning?" I asked in response before acting as if I was dying from a very bad stench. Rixon rolls his eyes, "I didn't, actually. Thats a good one though." He grunts, before going through his own locker.

I laugh and shake my head, grabbing the things I need for my first class. History. Good thing Rixon and I are together for that one. We don't have too many classes together, but I'll survive.

I grab everything I need then turn to face him, nodding my head. He nods back before looking away just as the bell rings. "Alright, lets go." He mutters, pulling out the map again and walking off. I grunt and follow after him, since he has the map, he knows the way.

* * *

Okay, let me get this straight. I'm not a ladies man. Funny right? Considering, not to sound too full of myself, that there are girls always around me and my friend. I, however, could honestly care less. Yeah, the attention is really killer, but I don't see myself dating anyone. But, when I take my first few steps through the doorway of the classroom, something inside me clicks.

Its strange. Ever heard the saying, love at first sight? Yeah, that's kind of what just happened. She was gorgeous. The way her redish brown hair fell down her shoulders in small, beautiful waves. She doesn't seem to enthusiatic at the moment, but it's almost like I can feel the energy glowing around her. Its enough to catch my attention, right away.

She catches me staring, so I give her a grin. Thats gets her right away, causing her to look away from my gaze. I laugh to myself, on the inside, then head over to a seat with Rixon.

He's still talking to me, but I'm not listening. I may look like it, but my mind is elsewhere. To her. The girl I first saw when I entered the room. I look back over to her, seeing she is looking at me, making me grin again. She once again looks away. I can see a small tint of red to her cheeks, telling me she is blushing. My thoughts are interrupted as the teacher takes the time to introduce Rixon and I. I turn my attention to him, correcting him right away from my name.

"Please, call me Patch." I say with a nod and a smile. Seriously, I would much rather be called by my nickname then Jev. Patch is much more suitable for me. I got the name from getting into so many fights. Rixon gave it to me because he was always bandaging and 'patching' me up from scratches, bruises, and other wounds.

Once the introduction is over, I lean back in my seat and daydream. I want this class to be over. I need to know thats girls name, even if it kills me.

* * *

_45 Minutes Later_

Finally class is over and done with. The bell rings and everyone gets out of their seat and leaves the room. My eyes are on my target. The girl from earlier. She is still putting everything back into her bag and having a small chat with the boy who sat beside her. Rixon stops and asks if I'm coming, but I wave him off, telling him I'll be coming soon. He gives me a puzzled look but shrugs it off and leaves.

The boy who was talking to her gets up and leaves the room also, leaving her and I alone. Well, not totally alone. There are still a few students and the teacher in the room, but in my mind, its just the two of us.

I walk up to her, hands in my pockets, keeping it nonchalant. I look her up and down and grin. "Hey, I'm new here. My name is Patch, what's yours?" I ask with a cool tone, keeping a grin on my face as her eyes meet mine.

* * *

_Nora's POV_

Class is over and I'm ready to go. I've got the chills and I want to talk to Vee. I'm seriously spooked. Scott talks to me and I do too, returning to courtesy. He gives me one last "cya later" and hes off. I sigh and start to pack up before I hear another voice. I look up to see the man from before. What was his name again? Who am I kidding, I know exactly what it is. Jev 'Patch' Cipriano.

I open my mouth to speak, but I can't find words. Why is he talking to me? I shake my head at him, a small giggle coming out because of my short pause to answer his question. "My name is Nora, Nora Grey." I reply, holding out my hand for him to shake it. He looks down at my hand then back at me and laughs. I blush instantly and pull away. He frowns at me, taking a hand out of his pocket and grabbing mine, giving a light shake. "Sorry, that was very rude of me." He says sweetly. I shrug and pull my hand away, looking away from him.

Those eyes of his, their black as night. It's hard to look at. They send chills down my spine, making me feel...strange. Very strange. Its a feeling I cannot describe. I seriously need to find Vee. I look back to him, to see he is still looking at me. I give a weak laugh and take a step to the side. "Well, it was very nice meeting you...uh, Patch Cipriano, but I need to get to class." He frowns at me again, making my heart beat faster. I can tell he wants to object, but he doesn't He just nods and smiles, then turns and leaves.

I sigh heavily, shaking my head. I hang my bag over my shoulder and walk sluggishly out the room. Making my way to Vee's locker. I have to tell her what just happened. Talk about the start of an exciting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank you for the reviews and follows and such. I decided each chapter is going to have atleast 1k words or more, unless I get a burst of ideas, it will be much longer. Thanks again, and enjoy reading. (:**

* * *

_Vee's POV:_

God, I'm so glad that class is over with. Let me tell you, it was so BORING. I hate math so much. Now I have to go to PE and get that over with also. Why are all my worst classes in the beginning of the day?

My rage thoughts were interrupted as I was walking back to my locker, Nora barging over to me and stopping me in my tracks. "Uhm, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." I claim, studying her expression. She shakes her head and sighs.

"Vee, you don't understand. The rumours about two new students are true, they are both in my first period class." She says breathlessly. My face lights up, "I knew it! I told you so!" I laugh in glee and victory.

"No, Vee, you don't understand, they're both boys-" "Even better!" I yell, interrupting her. She gives me a look of pure confusion and sadness that shuts me up right away. "What happened, babe, is everything okay? Did they do something to you?" I ask with full on worry.

"No, it's not like that..." She explains slowly, pausing a moment to catch her breath. "Its just that...I think...I might..." She says her words short and choppy. My eyes grow wide, already knowing whats she going to say. "Oh my gosh!" I squel, hugging her tightly, "That is so exciting, Nora!"

"Vee!" She groans at me, pulling away from my tight hug. "This is not exciting, its terrifying. I didn't even know his name when I started feeling all...bubbly inside." She says, a large frown on her face.

We walk together back to our lockers, Nora telling me everything that happened, no details left out. "Nora, seriously, it's okay. You're just having your first crush, its a huge deal and absolutely adorable." I tell her with a smug grin on my face. "I can't wait to meet them, either." I mutter. "What?" Nora asks. "Nothing." I quickly respond in a sing-song voice.

Before Nora can say anything else to me, the bell rings. "Shit...we're late." I mutter frustratedly, before turning and walking off to my next class. "I'll see you in third period, Nora. Don't worry, everything will be fine." I say to her before leaving.

* * *

I quickly rushed into the locker rooms for PE, getting changed into our uniforms and rushing into the room. I'm not too late atleast, the PE teachers don't even notice. I take a seat on the floor, looking around the room for two faces I wouldn't recognize. I know practically everyone in this school, so it wouldn't be too hard to find those two new boys. Well, if they are in this class right now, that is.

I quickly skim around the room, and sure enough, I see one. But that's it, it's just one of them. Nora forgot to tell me which one of them was the one she liked. I groan in frustration, staring at the cold, hard floor. Trying recollect my thoughts.

I didn't get much of a good look at him. I slowly looked up a again at him, taking in his features. Hot damn. That's really all I could think right now. I guess he noticed me staring at him as he smirked at me and made his way over to me.

Most girls would totally freak out, but I can handle this stuff easily. I'm great with guys, but let me tell you, this guy is so much different than the rest I've ever flirted with. He's a total babe. The hair, the body, just about everything. He even works the PE uniform perfectly, and trust me, our uniforms are not great at all. Consisting of a white t-shirt with our schools letters and dark blue shorts.

I smirk at him as he sits down next to me, his eyes searching through mine. "So, your the new kid here? Whats your name?" I ask, flashing him one of my charming smiles. He chuckles and nods, "Yeah, that'd be me. The name's Rixon, and yours is?" He asked, with a rich Irish accent thats enough to make me melt right into his arms.

"I'm Vee. Your accent...its..." I say slowly, narrowing at my eyes at him, trying to name the voice. He laughs again, "Irish." He claims and I nod, my mouth forming a small 'O'. We both grow silent and I stare back down at the ground, before quickly looking back up at him. "So, where did you come from?" I ask, breaking this awkward silence. He crosses his arms and sits up, staring off into space with deep thought. It couldn't be that hard to just say the place you used to live...right? Odd.

"I actually lived just a few towns over from Coldwater. My friend and I moved here to get away and ya know, start over." He says with a small chuckle. I raise a brow and smirk, "Wow, sounds like you used to have an exciting life." I respond simply. "Exciting doesn't even begin to cover it." He mutters, keeping a grin on his face.

Well, nows my chance. "So, your friend. Whats his name?" I ask, curiously, eyeing him. He glances at me with a slightly puzzled expression but it quickly fades. "Oh, my man Patch. He's lived with me for who knows how long. He came along with me, why?" He answers my question and sends another one right at me. I blink in surprise and shrug. "I dunno, just curious." I mutter which makes his smile widen.

He opens his mouth to talk, but the PE teacher has started talking and everyone falls silent to listen. I keep my eyes on the teacher the entire time but I can feel Rixons eyes still stuck on me. I do everything in my power to keep from blushing. Quite the interesting guy, I can't wait to tell Nora about my little conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the extremely late upload. I've been busy and also had a huge writers block. I think I have some ideas now and I'm ready to continue haha. Enjoy~**

* * *

_Vee's POV:_

_Ring! _The bell goes off, ending the second period class of the day. I rush to the art room, my next class for the day. Also the first period I have with Nora. Oh god, I can't wait to tell her about Rixon and his best friend Patch...what an odd name. Rixon and I had talked throughout the entire class, getting to learn more about each other, and he is quite the hunk. Ugh, I can't stop thinking about them for a second. I seriously need to get this information out before I explode.

I make my way into the art room, finding Nora already sitting down at a table leaning over into a book. I return to a slow gait and take a seat next to her, trying to act all cool and nonchalant even though I'm going crazy on the inside.

"Do I have some news for you!" I yell excitedly. She puts up a finger in my face as if to say, one second. She quickly shuts her book and looks at me with a confused expression. "Okay, what now?" She asked with a monotone and bored expression.

"Well, I just met one of the new guys, Rixon." I begin, keeping a large, smug grin on my face. "So?" Nora says slowly, with a still blank emotion on her face. "So? Are you kidding me! He is like, the hottest guy ever!" I yell and Nora roughly nudges me. "Not so loud..." She mutters.

"Okay, seriously, whats your problem?" I groan, frowning at her. Nora looks back to her book and sighs. She opens her mouth to speak before she pauses again, looking at the doorway of the class. "That's my problem." She mutters with a dull expression.

I turn my head to the doorway to see whats going on and an instant scowl covers my face. Marcie Millar. The biggest slut bag of the entire high school. Probably entire town. In my opinion, the entire world. She looks over way and grins and waves. This is no happy, 'I'm glad to see you', wave and grin. Its an evil, 'I am going to destroy you' type. Nora and I just stare blankly at her before looking to each other, not wanting to even look at her anymore.

"What did she do?" I ask in a whisper, searching Nora's face but she is unreadable. Nora shakes her head, "Its nothing." She mutters, pushing the question away. I bite my lip but don't say anything else. If she doesn't want to talk about it, I won't pester her about it. I usually would, but this is Marcie we are talking about. She's the rudest, meanest person to walk the planet. Especially to us two. Always commenting on Nora's deceased father, its horrid.

I open my mouth, wanting to continue my rant on about what happened in PE but I'm interrupted as Marcie and her posy strut over. "Well, look who it is. The nerd and the pig." She says and her friends laugh. "What the hell do you want, Marcie?" I grunt, glaring at her.

She rests her hands against the table, glaring down at us. "Oh, I just wanted to know if you guys have met the two new students here." She says slowly, eyeing both of us. "Why do you care?" Nora asks, staring her down. Marcie just shrugs, "Just curious, is all." Her voice smooth. Nora and I glance at each other then back to Marcie, staying quiet. A minute passes and Marcie rolls her eyes. "Fine, don't talk. Later, bitches." She turns and flicks her wrist, moving to the table farthest from ours.

Nora groans and sits back in her seat, hands covering her face. "Just perfect." Her voice muffled because of her hands. I sigh and nod. Now knowing the Marcie is interested in the two new guys, we have absolutely no chance. Even if we tried, Marcie would step right in and spoil it. She'd do anything to stop us from getting in her way. I guess we shouldn't take it too personal, she does it to everyone. Mostly us, but still. Well, looks like I've come to one conclusion.

This is war.

* * *

_Patch's POV:_

God, could this class get any more boring? I mean, if that girl was in here, I guess it would be okay, but I have nobody. Rixon is off to some class and here I am, stuck in history. I could be out at Bo's Arcade, playing some pool, but no. I'm in school learning about crap I probably won't ever use in my future.

I pull my phone out, hiding it underneath my desk and start to text Rixon.

**Get me out of here.**

_Just a few more hours, man. You can do it._

**To be honest, I'm not sure I can. **

_Well, I can keep you busy at least. I got a lot to talk about._

**What?**

_You know that girl you were eyeing earlier? Well, I got to meet her best friend. Quite the girl, very chatty._

**What happened?**

_We talked a lot, not much happened. She didn't bring up her friend, Nora, very much though. She kept asking me about you, probably for her friend. _

Nora. So that's her name. Very pretty name, it fits her perfectly.

**Thanks for telling me.**

_Shit, man the teac_

That was the last thing he sent to me. The teacher probably took his phone away, catching him with it on. That warned me to put mine away. I rested my elbow against the desk, cheek in my fist. A large sigh escaping my lips. Just a few more minutes.

* * *

_Rixon's POV:_

My texting was interrupted when the teacher snatched it out of my hands before I could finish my sentence. I saw her looking, so I tried to tell Patch, but she grabbed it. My finger hitting the send button. Oh well, at least he knows what happened instead of me never replying. Honestly, I don't think he'd care if I didn't reply.

A few minutes later, I asked the teacher if I could use the restroom. Of course I don't have to go. I just feel like I have some exploring to do. I want to check this school out. She lets me leave and I make my way to the bathroom. It's always good to know where one is, just in case. I stay there for a few seconds before I begin to wander the halls. So far I'm lucky, no teachers have spotted me. It's not like there are many though. This school is pretty tiny.

As I pass a few classrooms, my eyes aimlessly looking through windows, when something, or someone catches my eye. There's Vee, in what looks to be art class. She's sitting with three other people. I don't recognize any of them but one of them has to be Nora. I stay standing, looking through the window, trying to figure it out.

It wasn't that hard actually. It was the one sitting next to her. She was also the only one she talked to. They must not be very social ladies. I smirk at that. I slowly look around the room then see one person in the classroom has spotted me, pointing me out. The teacher looks over and starts to walk over. That's my cue to leave. I quickly sprint-walk away, taking a corner and continuing on. There's not too much time before class is over, so I head back to my classroom.


End file.
